A New Deadly Alliance: Chronicle 01
by mindmaster123
Summary: A spin-off based on my Bleach/Mortal Kombat crossover fanfic. In this Story Ggio tells to Reptile how he Findor and Avirama meet and started to date Halibel's Fraccions and tell their first battle together,Rated M for Lemon (my first lemon so please don't be too much harsh with the reviews)


Author's notes: The Character Mordrath Luisenbarn belongs to the author "MJLCoyoteStarrk"

CHRONICLE 01

Reptile continued his way to the Fraccion room in the 2nd Espada's palace with a package with holes under his hand. "I hope Ggio show to me where the mail is." Reptile thought, he found the place with the door closed but not locked, he opened the door and entered the room. "Ggio are you here?" Reptile thought, then he heard some moans and kissing sounds coming from behind a sofa.

"Ggio, please stop, someone will see us *moan*." Reptile recognized Apache's voice.

"Why stop now dear? Besides you know that you like this." Ggio said.

Reptile smirked, he slowly walked towards the sofa and sit on it. "You see, kids if you want to do this go to a motel."

"Reptile! You ruined everything!" Ggio said annoyed.

Reptile laughed at the scene. "Apache could you please leave us?" Reptile asked and Apache left the room. "Well Ggio there is a question that is bugging for some time, How you Findor and Avirama met the girls?"

"Well it was before Aizen became the big boss." Ggio started

Start of Flashback

* * *

100 years before Aizen's appearance

A saber-tooth tiger like Adjunchas was taking a nap until he was disturbed by a humanoid eagle like Adjunchas and a humanoid crab like Adjunchas. "Hey Ggio!"

"What is it Avirama?" Ggio asked annoyed.

"Lord Barragan said to us go recruit a Vasto Lorde to his army." Avirama replied.

"Really? And what if he doesn't come with us peacefully?" Ggio asked.

"We'll bring with us by force." The lobster Adjunchas said.

"Only you Findor would say such things." Ggio said.

A HALF HOUR LATER IN THE MENOS FOREST

"Are you sure that the Vasto Lorde is here?" Ggio asked.

"Well, that is what the spies said to Lord Barragan." Findor asked. "Perhaps we should look in that cave." Findor said pointing his smaller claw to a cavern.

Then a Deer like Hollow a Lion Hollow and a giant Snake like Hollow appeared from the cave. "Did you say something Findor?" Ggio asked ironically. "There is no Vasto Lorde here, just three chicks." Ggio said and they left.

Then a female Vasto Lorde appeared from the cave. "Hey girls, it is something wrong?" She asked.

"It is nothing mistress Halibel, it was just three cute boys." The snake replied.

SOME MILES AWAY

A big mass of electricity appeared and created a portal and from it a bald middle aged man with a scar in his left eye and wearing a red outfit. "Where am I?" He asked to himself, then he heard the conversation between three Adjunchas.

"Did someone told you the news? Lord Barragan banished his young brother." One of the Hollows told the other two.

"What? Why Lord Barragan banished Lord Mordrath?" Both Hollows asked.

"I am not sure, but it looks like that he was somehow involved in the massacre of the Tuma House." The first Hollow replied.

Then the strange man leaped on one of the Hollows. "Where am I? Where is this place?" He demanded.

"Wait a sec! You are the crazy outsider in our homeland! We made the questions here! Who are you?"

"My name is Daegon, and try to show some respect when near a god." The man replied, and then the Hollows laughed hysterically. "What is so funny?"

"The only god that we believe here is Lord Barragan, he is the king of Hueco Mundo. But tell to us what are you doing here God of another realm." The Hollow said and Daegon got off him.

"My father created a competition to me and my brother, the winner would become his successor as the God protector of Edenia, so let say that I did horrible things to win this competition, but in the end I loose and my father imprisoned me in the Limbo, a special realm created to imprison gods but my father didn't expect that I would absorb the other prisoners' energies to boost my own power, I created a wormhole to scape the Limbo but something went wrong and I traveled through the space time and I ended here some hundreds of years before the time I came from." Daegon explained and shot an eye laser in the three Hollows' forehead and then the Red Dragon Clan symbol appeared in their foreheads. "It will take some time until I can create the same wormhole to send myself to the future, *smirks* so until there I can make an army to conquer this realm." Daegon said. "Men, tell me your purpose!"

"Yes! We are members of the Red Dragon Clan! And we live only to serve you Lord Daegon!" The Hollows said in unison.

"Good, this will be easier than I thought. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

75 years after Aizen's appearance (2 months before his true intentions are revealed to Soul Society)

IN THE FIRST ESPADA'S PALACE

"Oh boy I can't believe it, this is such pain." Arturo complained

"But master, as 1st Espada you have additional tasks that the other Espada don't have." An Arrancar girl with red hair said.

"And one of these tasks is replace Lord Aizen when he is out." Another Arrancar girl that resembled the other but with blue hair.

"Ying Yang, you both are right about this." Arturo said. "And if you continue to behave like the good girls that I know that you are, I promise to give a present to you in my bedroom." Arturo said smirking suggestively to his Fraccions. "Now about the new 3rd Espada which is her name?" Arturo said and he looked at a clipboard. "Oh yes Tia Halibel, I must welcome the new girl to our team." Arturo raised from his chair only to be stopped by his Fracciones.

"You don't need to do this master Arturo." Ying and Yang said in unison "Say to Barragan send Ggio." They said barely hiding their jealous.

"This don't sound a bad idea, besides that old sack of bones needs to start to obey me." Arturo said.

IN THE THIRD ESPADA'S PALACE

"Frankly, why I am always called to these kind of task?" Ggio questioned to himself, then he bumped against someone. "Oh boy, I am sorry for this." Ggio raised and tried to help the person, he saw a girl with blue hair and Heterochromia. "Wait a sec..."

The girl looked at Ggio. "I don't believe..."

"It is you!" They both said at same time.

"Last time we saw each other we were just Hollows." Ggio said. "By the way which is your name?"

"My name is Apache but I know what you are talking about, my partners Sun-Sun and Mila Rose didn't stop talking about your friends, the blonde guy and the Indian one." The girl said.

"Oh, you are talking about Findor and Avirama." Ggio concluded, and he started to left the palace but then Apache stopped him.

"Wait Ggio." Apache said, he turned his head only to Apache passionately kiss him in the lips. "Meet me later in my room." Apache asked to Ggio.

IN THE FORMER TUMA PALACE

Daegon had created the Hollow branch of the Red Dragon clan, and he declared the palace of the Tuma family as his headquarters and he rebuilt it to look like a red and black Chinese palace and he replaced the banners of the Tuma by the banners of the Red Dragon Clan, Daegon sat in his throne and activated the holograms of three Hollows.

"_The __4__th__, __10__th __and __17__th __enslavement __squads __have __been __destroyed __my__lord.__" _One of the three Hollows said.

"Really? I pretty shocked, because the enslavement squads were trained to fight and capture Hollows for my army, and they have done a good ob since I created them." Daegon commented.

"_But __they __weren't __killed __by __normal __Hollows __my __lord, __they __were __killed __by __Arrancars.__" _Other Hollow said.

"_We __have __confirmed __3 __Espadas __among __these __Arrancars.__" _Another Hollow said and as he said the name of the Arrancar his/her image appeared in a digital screen in front of Daegon._"__6__th __Espada __Grimmjow __Jaegerjaquez, __5__th __Espada __Nnoitra __Gilga, __9__th __Espada __Aaroniero __Arruruerie, __and __these __are __the __Fracciones __included __11__th __Arrancar __Shawlong __Kufang, __13__th __Edrad __Liones, __15__th __Arrancar __Yylfordt __Granz, __50__th __Arrancar __Tesra __Lindocruz.__"_

"*Hmpf* This is the second time that lost Enslavement Squads, the things were much easier when Barragan was in command, each Enslavement Squad I lost is Hollows that we lost and time wasted. Even though I have a big army, it is necessary to keep the bigger number of them alive." Daegon said.

"_Perhaps __the __Red __Dragon __Clan __should __make __new __alliances.__" _One of the Hollows suggested.

"This is a good idea, and I know the perfect ally." Daegon said smirking and raising from his throne. "Meet me outside the fortress in 30 minutes, we are heading to west, I think that we should pay a visit to mister Mordrath Luisenbarn."

BACK IN LAS NOCHES

"Alright, he is coming I'll make clear that I am his." Apache said to herself, then she heard the door being opened she turned around and saw Ggio.

"Hey Apache I..." Ggio started but his mouth fell open when he saw Apache wearing a yellow see through nightgown. "Woah. You can call me a perv if you want to, but I must say that you look hot in this outfit." Ggio admitted and he earned a kiss on his cheek; Ggio wrapped his arms around Apache's waist and kissed her lips, after some minutes tasting her lips Ggio slid his tongue inside her mouth he put his hands in her sides and he took off her nightgown and her bra and panties, he eyed her naked toned body. "You are so beautiful Apache." Ggio whispered huskily as he kissed across her jaw line to her neck, Apache's moans were like music to his ears.

"Speak by yourself." Apache said as she took off Ggio's clothes and his boxers, she eyed his muscular body and blushed when she saw his dick, Ggio put Apache on the bed with him on top of her and entered her already wet pussy, Apache moaned in pain as Ggio took her virginity and tears escaped from her eyes. He thrust in her slowly and planted soft kisses in her face to distract Apache from her pain, when he noticed that there was no pain in her moans he picked up the pace and thrust in her pretty fast, he cupped her breasts and started to squeeze and knead them, with one final last thrust they both climaxed screaming the name of each other, Ggio collapsed on top of Apache he leaned down to give Apache a deep passionate after glow kiss, he pulled out of her and rolled to her side and they stood there hugging each other. "You see, Rose and Sun-Sun are now doing the same thing with your friends." Apache said sincerely.

"Really? *chuckle* I can say that I am the luckiest than they for having you." Ggio said making her blush. " I love you Apache." He said kissing Apache's forehead.

"I love you too Ggio." Apache said kissing his cheek and they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

IN THE WEST REGION OF HUECO MUNDO

Daegon was wearing a cloak with a hood when he arrived at a city sculpted in a mountain from the ground he saw a balcony. "Tell for the army wait here." Daegon ordered to his three Hollow commanders, he entered the city with his hood on and traveled the city looking for the main palace, after some time he found a giant gate guarded by two big Hollows. "This must the throne room." Daegon thought.

INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM

Mordrath was taking a nap in his throne until his two guards busted through the gate, then Daegon entered the room. "I glad that we have finally met Mordrath Luisenbarn. But I must say that I was someone older than a blonde in his twenties."

"Who are you?" Mordrath asked.

"I am just a friend asking for your assistance." Daegon said sitting on a chair as if he was in his house.

"You speak do me as if we were close friends, but I don't even know your fucking name." Mordrath said.

"Yes I am sorry, my name is Daegon I am the leader of the Red Dragon Clan." Daegon said.

"Now that is a name that I heard about, but the question that begs is What the powerful Red Dragon Clan would want with me?" Mordrath asked.

"I already told you, I want your assistance and I can help you instead of your blind loyalty." Daegon replied.

"You are pretty insolent Daegon of the Red Dragon Clan." Mordrath said clenching his teeth. "You that know so much about me should know that I wouldn't have any problem in making you disappear from the world's surface."

"*Chuckle* Honestly you don't look that fearsome." Daegon said.

Mordrath grabbed his spear like Zanpakuto. "Bleed Siegfried!" Mordrath was enveloped by a tornado and reappeared with the appearance of a European medieval dragon. "Now this form looks more fearsome for you?"

"In fact yes this resurrected form of yours remembers me of my former dragon guardian Caro, now come here." Daegon created a ball made of orange energy and made Mordrath swallow it.

"What was that?" Mordrath asked as he returned to his normal form.

"Power, that is what the ones that are loyal to me receive." Daegon said to Mordrath that demanded more power. "No no no, only the first one is for free."

"I still don't know if I should make and alliance with you." Mordrath admitted.

"With our forces together Aizen won't stood a chance." Daegon said

"The Shinigami rarely comes to Las Noches, he and the other two are in Soul Society right now." Mordrath said.

"So the opportunity is better because he isn't at home, so when he return we could prepare an ambush to him." Daegon suggested. "Come here." Daegon said as he walked to the balcony, there he showed to the giant army of the Red Dragon Clan that was bigger than Mordrath's army. "What do you say now?"

Mordrath looked at Daegon. "When we start?"

NEXT DAY IN LAS NOCHES

Arturo stuck his hands inside his pockets. "This Red Dragon Clan is becoming such pain in the ass, if I don't do something soon, Lord Aizen will skin me alive." Arturo thought as he walked towards the Espada meeting room. In the way he saw Ggio and Apache walking together their hands entwined. "Hey Ggio! Someone in the medical wing want to see you!" Arturo said.

"See you later dear." Ggio said as he kissed Apache in the cheek before he left.

ONE HOUR AND HALF LATER

Ggio stood in the roof of Las Noches with a sad look in his face, then Poww appeared. "Hey Ggio! Lord Barragan is looking for you like a crazy!" Poww said indignant, Ggio lifted his head and started to cry. "Geez, I am sorry Ggio."

"it Isn't it Poww, it is because...My brother died."Ggio said.

"What? Leo is dead?" Poww asked. "Do you know who killed him?"

"I am not sure, but I have a suspect." Ggio said giving to Poww a black piece of cloth with a red dragon head.

"But this is the symbol of the Red Dragon Clan, do you think that they killed your brother?" Poww said.

"It is a possibility, Leo was investigating them." Ggio said, he wiped his tears and raised.

"Where are you going?" Poww.

"I am going to last location Leo went to, it is possible that the Red Dragon Clan is there. I'll avenge him." Ggio said.

"I don't think that this will be necessary Master Arturo went to this Location he is dealing with the Red Dragon Clan right now." Poww said.

IN ANOTHER PART OF HUECO MUNDO DESERT

Arturo intercepted the Red Dragon Clan army now he clashed weapons with Mordrath making sparks fly. "I never thought that you would become someone's minion old man." Arturo said teasingly.

Mordrath tried to stab Arturo but the young Arrancar jumped back. "You still have a sharp tongue, this will soon or later kill you." Mordrath dashed tried to attack Arturo, but he sonidoed and appeared behind Mordrath.

"Do you think that you can kill me? What joke! Did you forget that I was and I still being the 1st Espada?" Arturo tried to slash Mordrath in the back but he defended with his spear.

"I see, perhaps it is time for us show our true colors." Mordrath said, Arturo smirked understanding what he said and he jumped back. "Bleed Siegfried!" Mordrath Transformed to his dragon form.

"Burn your flesh and reborn from you ashes Fénix!" Arturo was covered by molten magma that burst from the ground the magma got cooled and took the form of a cocoon and he emerged from the solid magma cocoon as a humanoid phoenix with a peacock tail, two long wings and clawed feet and hands. "Has been a long time since someone made me Resurrect." Arturo commented then Mordrath attacked with a spear and Arturo defended with his claws.

"Less talk and more fight." Mordrath said and he tried to made Arturo fly with a gush of wind but Arturo stood in the same place.

"Did you forget the title that everyone calls me?" Arturo said covering himself with his wings. "The Lord of the wind and the fire." He suddenly stretched his wings sending a wing that made Mordrath and part of the Red Dragon army fly. "The same as ever, all bark and no bite *hmpf* now let's take the leader." Arturo said looking at Daegon, then Mordrath appeared behind Arturo.

"You are dead." Mordrath said, then he was stabbed in the shoulders and immobilized in the ground by two fang like projectiles. "What? Ggio?" He saw Ggio that was in his Resurrected form. "You look like your brother, he was acting pretty like you...before I killed him." Mordrath said, this was probably his greatest mistake.

Ggio dashed towards Mordrath and tried to stab him in the head but Mordrath rolled to the side and tried to slash Ggio with his spear but he defended with his wrist blades and kicked Mordrath in the face that flew some meters. "This is a little dangerous but it is the only choice if I want to win." Ggio thought, he slashed his palm and started to charge an orange and black Cero and he jumped. "Gran Rey Cero!" Ggio hit the Cero that hit Mordrath from upward. "You can rest peace brother because I avenged you." Ggio thought as he returned to his normal form, then many deep long cuts appeared all over his body and he bleed profusely. "Sensei Skullak always said that only the Espada and the Privaron Espada can control a Gran Rey Cero and we Fracciones could kill ourselves by using this ability." Ggio thought as he fell to his knees. "Damn I cannot die not now that the Red Dragon is here." He thought looking at Arturo that was fighting the entire Red Dragon army. "Not now that I have found the woman that I want to live with." Ggio's vision was starting to blur and Apache's face appeared in his mind. "Apache I think that I will never see you again." Ggio thought as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Ggio Watch Out!" Arturo warned.

Ggio's vision returned to normal he saw a powerful T-Rex like Hollow leaping on him, then an orange violet purple and red Cero destroyed the Hollow. "What?" Ggio looked around and he saw Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Findor, Avirama and Poww rushing towards him. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Come on. That thing of surrendering of your vengeance Do you really think that I would believe in that?" Poww said smugly.

"Ggio are you okay?" Apache asked looking at the wounded Ggio.

"It is nothing, it just a scratch." Ggio said, Apache hugged him.

"My Hero." Apache said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Forgive me for ruin the things but I need some help here!" Arturo complained as he evaded the attack of a earwig like Hollow.

"Engrave on the Surface of the Water Pinza Aguda."

"Strangle to Death Anaconda."

"Scalpel the Summit of the Skies Aquilla!"

"Devour Leona!"

"Thrust Cierva!"

"Bite Off Tigre Estoque!"

The Fraccions proceeded to fight the Hollows of the Red Dragon Clan and they were winning easily, then a energy wave knocked them down, they looked around and saw Daegon walking towards them. "I am already tired of just watching, I am a warrior." Daegon said, then Arturo appeared behind him and shot a fireball the projectile hit Daegon without hurt him. "Pathetic." Findor tried to stab him with his bigger claw but Daegon merely grabbed the claw barehanded and threw him upwards Daegon drew two swords and slashed Findor as he fell back, Sun-Sun wrapped her snake body in Daegon but he sent a fire wave that damaged her whole body making Sun-Sun recede to her normal form, Mila and Apache got angry after seeing Sun-Sun injured and they attacked Daegon but he breathed a fireball and incapacitated them. "It is foolishness to attack a god."

"Shut Up and die you fake god!" Ggio and Avirama said and they attacked Daegon that made a somersault jump to evade the attack.

(Put the Bleach OST music- Stand Up Be Strong Part 1) "Fake God uh? I see, you probably think that because I never showed my full power, so pay attention as I show you what a god is capable of." Daegon put his palm upwards and created a blue and red energy ball, the ball started to attract the remain Hollows and absorb them after absorbing all the Hollows and growing in size, the giant ball lowered to Daegon's hand and shrank, Daegon took the small ball in his hand and swallowed it, Daegon was surrounded by black and red flames, the Arrancars could see his silhouette changing and growing in size and wings popping out of his back, he covered himself with his wings and he stretched them making the black flames vanish, the Arrancars widened their eyes as they saw that Daegon was resembling a humanoid 8 feet tall black and red demonic dragon. "Now lets end it, starting with the stronger of you." (Put the Bleach OST music - Encirclement Battle) Daegon disappeared and reappeared at Arturo's side and grabbed him by the head and smashed him on the ground.

"Damn" Arturo muttered as Daegon threw Arturo upwards and punched him mid-air, Poww stomped on Daegon but he stabbed the Fraccion with his sharp tail and threw him.

"Frankly what do you think you can do against me?" Daegon asked, then Ggio tried to stab him in the head but Daegon swiftly held Ggio's wrist. "I can't believe that someone as strong as Mordrath loose to you, perhaps he wasn't that strong after all, or maybe you aren't a normal Fraccion." Daegon said and he threw Ggio, Findor that had transformed back to his normal form and he dashed towards Daegon and he tried to stab him in the left side, but he turned his attention to Findor and punched him in the stomach and smashed him on the ground. Then Avirama came from up and started to charge a Cero from his mouth, but Daegon stopped the Cero with one hand and smashed the Fraccion on the ground with his tail.

Then Arturo grabbed Daegon and flew upwards many miles away from the Fraccion. "Prepare yourself now because you are going to be defeated my strongest attack." Arturo said and he started to glow orange. "Cosmical Supernova!" Arturo unleashed a big explosive energy wave, then he appeared in the in his normal form. "Despite this is my strongest attack, I always recede back to my normal self."

Then Daegon landed relatively uninjured. "Now prepare to meet your creator" Daegon said. Then a beam of light came from the skies and hit the ground between Daegon and the Arrancars, the light dissipated and stood there two guys that were wearing a golden and beige dragon like armor and the another wearing a black cape with a hood. "Hello Taven, Father." Daegon said to the armored men.

They took off their helmets, one was an old man and the other was a man lightly younger than Daegon. "Brother whatever you are up to, don't discount your anger in these beings." Taven said.

Daegon chuckled in disdain. "What arrogance Taven, always thinking that everything is about you., You don't have any authority here, this world and it's inhabitants are my property now." Daegon said.

Ggio raised from the ground to attack him but Argus put a hand in the Arrancar's shoulder and kept him in the same place. "You have caused many problems in this place my son."

"It is time for you to return Daegon, this world isn't yours for you the taking." Taven said, Daegon stood motionless. "Brother please, don't make me attack you."

Then a chain wrapped Daegon, his dragon body crashed and was shattered and he returned to his normal form. "If you aren't going to do anything I General Baphomet will do it." The Hooded guy took off his Hood and revealing his face.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Argus said.

"The plan has changed, and Lord Shinnok is waiting for him in the Netherrealm." Baphomet said as he summoned the gates of the Hell. "Now lets go Daegon, Lord Shinnok will be very happy to see you, the Demigod that intend to betray him." Then the chain that Baphomet was holding was cut by Ggio. "Do you think that the death sentence that Lord Shinnok prepared is too good to him? Perhaps you are right." Baphomet summoned his black scythe and walked towards the gates of hell.

"Are you just going leave him here without a fight?" Ggio asked.

"What? Fight seven Fracciones an Espada and two Gods just to take him? He isn't worthy of all this effort." Baphomet said before he entered the gates and disappeared.

"Now about you." Arturo said smirking, Avirama was smirking as well and cracking his knuckles.

Daegon gulped. "Daddy, bro help me." Daegon whined as he Poww put Daegon in his shoulder.

"Hey mister Elder God! We are taking your son borrowed for some revenge!" Avirama said simply.

"TAVEN HELP ME!" Daegon begged.

"I am sorry, but I don't any authority here." Taven said.

* * *

End of Flashback

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! And you gave Daegon back to Lord Argus?" Reptile asked.

"Yes, in the end Daegon was quite happy that we were able of giving him back almost in one piece." Ggio said.

"Hey Ggio I want to deliver a package to someone but I don't to know where the mail is." Reptile said.

"In the corridor of the Hogyoku room you turn right it is the third door." Ggio instructed.

IN THE MAIL ROOM

Reptile entered the room he found many portal machines, he took a sit and wrote a card. _"Dear Khameleon I am sorry that I am not with you, I am sending to you this Brazilian Rainbow Boa to you as a gift because her beauty reminds me of you, I hope we can met soon and talk about the reasons that made us choose different sides in this war, I love you dear and never stopped love you. Kisses Reptile and Happy Valentine's Day"_ Reptile typed the coordinates in a computer put the card and the Package in portal.

* * *

Author's Notes: Plz read and review, and Happy Valentine's Day! :D


End file.
